Field
The example embodiments relate to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a display apparatus, a server, and a method for providing contents capable of alleviating boredom caused by a contents execution standby of a user and saving power.
Description of Related Art
In accordance with a development of a multimedia industry, a gaming population has been rapidly increased. According to statistical data, it has been estimated that a population who enjoys an interactive gaming stands at about 1.2 billion people and an online gaming population exceeds 0.7 billion people.
In the online game, since a plurality of users located at remote positions enjoy together the game, a function showing a user list, a game invitation function, a mutual interaction function, and the like online are important. When most video game consoles supporting the online game are turned-on and operated, the above-mentioned functions are typically provided.
However, in the case in which a display apparatus connected to the game console displays contents different from the game, a game screen may not be displayed even in the case in which the game console executes a game program. Therefore, the display apparatus is put in a state in which the display apparatus may not accept the game matching request even when there is a game matching request from other users as Additionally, the display apparatus may not know states of other users on a game server.
On the other hand, in the case in which the game console executes the game program so that the display apparatus displays the game on the screen, the display apparatus may not display contents different from the game program. However, in the case in which the game program is executed, it often takes a long time to request a game invitation to other users or wait for a game invitation request of other users, and even in this case, a state in which the game screen is displayed should be maintained. Therefore, the user feels boredom and wastes time.
In addition, since the game console continues to execute the game program even in the case in which the user requests the game invitation or waits the invitation request, a system resource is consumed, which causes power consumption to be increased.